scratchpad_tv_worldwide_channelfandomcom-20200214-history
The Jumping Dance (Teletubbies Dance)
The Jumping Dance is the one of the dances that the Teletubbies do. It was first shown in the episode Ice Cream. This dance shows the Teletubbies dancing on a hill. Plot They jump around to the music and walk around and jump, towards the end Po walks in the opposite direction to Tinky Winky Dipsy and Laa Laa. Then she walks over towards Tinky Winky and each Teletubby does their own jump. Tinky Winky ends the dance by falling over and rolling away while Dipsy, Laa Laa and Po laugh and say 'Bye Bye' to Tinky Winky. Episodes that it appears in Original Version *Ice Cream (Episode #101) *Fly (Episode #115) (extended version) *Fishing (Episode #123) (extended version) *Soda (Episode #206) (extended version) *Typhoon (Episode #208) *Snot (Episode #226) (extended version) *Dance with the Teletubbies (Video) (extended version) Second Version *Welcome Larva! (Episode #501) *Spider-Larva (Episode #517) *Frog (V2) (Episode #619) *Wild Wild Wild World (Pt.3) (Episode #626) *Mite (Episode #803) *Yellow's Revenge (Pt.1) (Episode #903) *Happy Halloween with the Teletubbies (Video) Trivia *In the extended version of the original dance, the background music has been enhanced to a military/marching band style. *In the original version of the dance, when Tinky Winky does his jump, he falls over and then gets back up and they all jump around together. But then he falls and rolls away and the dance ends. This only happened in Fly, Fishing, Soda, Snot, and Dance with the Teletubbies. In the other episodes with the dance, he falls over and rolls to the bottom of the hill, while the other Teletubbies say goodbye to him. *Later on in the series, a second version of the dance was shot which showed the Teletubbies dancing on the path near the Windmill. It first appeared in the episode Welcome Larva!. This is the only dance or even anything in Teletubbies that has a second version of it. *The second version has 2 alternate endings (except for the Frog (V2) and Mite). The first one is Tinky Winky rolling away while we see a close up shot of Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Po laughing and saying 'Bye-Bye' to him (as the dance usually ends). The second one shows them laughing at a different angle. Then the camera moves back to reveal Tinky Winky sneaking up behind them. Then he shouts 'Eh-Oh' and runs back down to them and the Windmill starts spinning. *In Welcome Larva! and Yellow's Revenge (Pt.1), after the dance is over, the Magic Windmill spins for the TV event transmission. *In Wild Wild Wild World (Pt.3), Yellow's Revenge (Pt.1) and Happy Halloween with the Teletubbies, when Tinky Winky sneaks up behind the other Teletubbies and says 'Eh-Oh' to them, they turn around and laugh and cheer. Then when he runs back down to them, they have a Big Hug and do the dance again. However, in Wild Wild Wild World (Pt.3) and Happy Halloween with the Teletubbies, after the dance is over, the Magic Windmill stops spinning for Tubby Bye-Bye. Category:Teletubbies Dances